1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is apparatus such as miter saws for making front or back miters and the like. The general commercial field would include the conventional mitering tables and saws sold by retail stores and hardware stores and attachments therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical illustration of the problem involved in sawing members with an accurate cut on the end which is sometimes referred to as mitering, involves the installation of base mold and ceiling mold which are the decorative strips of wood running along the junction between the floor and the wall or the wall and the ceiling. Front mitering is where the corner of the wall sticks out into the room whereas back mitering involves the junction of the recessed corner of the wall adjacent the next wall and the ceiling. Mitering is a sometimes tedious process involving careful measurements and very accurate sawing and is seldom accomplished in a very expert manner except by highly paid cabinet makers and craftsmen and the mistakes sometimes result in the loss of significant lengths of expensive mold. One method is done with a coping saw and a mitering saw and is tedious and time consuming. For this reason, some front and back mitering is done in basically a very poor manner and the mistakes are covered by putty, plastic wood and caulking material. However, due to the changes in color and discoloration which occur from painting or staining the caulking material is often apparent and the poor job is obvious upon inspection. It is very difficult for an ordinary amateur homeowner or the like to acquire the necessary expertise to perform accurate mitering even with the best of mitering equipment. It is possible to buy, rent or borrow expensive and fine mitering equipment but the equipment alone will not cause a proper job. One reason is because the mold often extends from one surface to the other at an angle and must be not only cut at an angle to the longitudinal centerline of the mold but also at an angle which is not easy to compute in making measurements. The present device and method involves the use of a profile member which corresponds in cross-sectional shape to many of the significant portions of many mold profiles as well as having significant length to act as a support. By positioning the present profile member which is provided with the proper angle to the horizontal on a horizontal table or bed or base of a mitering saw, it is possible to obtain the proper, accurate angle of mitering on each respective end of a respective piece of mold each time without mistake. In addition, it is easy to instruct or teach an amateur how to use the present device and after a short period of time any ordinary carpenter can perform accurate mitering without mistake.